


Азирафаэль

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Гавриил столетиями размышляет об Азирафаэле.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Азирафаэль

Азирафаэль всегда выбирает не его. Того, другого. Которого не должен выбирать, потому что Свет должен тянуться к Свету, Добро к Добру и никак не могут Благодать и Грех соединяться.

Азирафаэль любит эту планету, хотя в ней, на взгляд Гавриила, нет ничего особенного. Земля могла бы быть любой, но главная задача — победа Рая над Адом, и нет ни малейшей необходимости умиляться людям и пытаться понять их.

Азирафаэль другой. Не похожий на ангелов. Слишком… Человечный. Не разделяющий порой добро и зло. Принимающий и понимающий проступки демона.

Порой Гавриил кощунственно думает, что Азирафаэль просто должен был быть самим Богом. Он бы наслаждался сотворенной им Землей, простил бы демонов и, главное, — любил бы всех вокруг. Всех. И Гавриила тоже.

Гавриил никогда не признается, но больше всего он сожалеет, что Азирафаэль — не Господь.


End file.
